Field
Exemplary embodiments relates to a touch panel, and, more particularly, to a touch panel including a touch sensor.
Discussion of the Background
A display device, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display (EPD), etc. may include a touch sensing function, which may allow a user to interact with the display device, in addition to an image displaying function by a display panel. The touch sensing function may determine touch information, such as whether an object touches a screen and a touch position thereof by sensing a change in pressure, charge, light, and the like, which may be applied to a screen of the display device, when a user touches the screen with a finger or a touch pen. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information.
The touch sensing function may be implemented by a touch sensor including a touch electrode. When a touch panel includes a touch electrode formed with metal, the touch panel may be formed to be flexible, however, the metal in the touch electrode may cause light reflection.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.